reader is in love with Levi and hates it
by animegirl7
Summary: Reader has been in love with levi for a long time and is really trying to have some control over her feelings, but it's difficult when Levi is soooooo sexy


"Oh Levi!" you cry out "don't sneak up on me like that!" Behind you stood levi, completely naked, in the shower with you. "DON'T tickle me or i'll murder you" you threatened him. "Hmph" Levi pouted. You closed your eyes and let the water fall on your face for a minute. Meanwhile Levi shampooed his hair. "Move over, I need to rinse my hair" Levi said. "ok fine" you replied. As you moved out of the way you accidentally knocked the soap off of the soap dish. "Shoot!" You bent down to pick it up. All of the sudden you felt a hand on your waist, "Oh..." you blushed as you turned around and caught levi's piercing gaze. He moved his hand up to the top of your head and you stood up while he gently touched your face. Then he grabbed your shoulders and spun you around so you were facing him. He pushed you up against the glass and bit your neck. You froze. "Hey! I didn't even condition my haier yet Levi!" But Levi went in for another kiss. You put your finger to his lips and stopped him. *grumble* Levi looked irritated. You almost regret stopping him but you were so sick of Levi always having his way. You got out of the shower and towelled off. Levi was still in the shower and he wouldn't look you in the eye. "Ne... Levi..." You called to him. "...Yeah?" he didn't even look back at you. "Levi... come here" you ask so sweetly. "hmph.. give me a minute" He said stubbornly. "Leviiiiiiiiiii" no response. Fine, if that's how he wants to be it's alright. 10 minutes later, Levi walked back into the bedroom. "Levi, let's go to the movie and see Snakes on a Plane." you told him. you knew he'd been wanting to see that movie really bad. "Ok, whatever" he said. You knew he was a little bit more excited about it than he let on. The two of you arrive at the theater and you choose a seat in the back. As the previews were playing you reached your hand over and put it on Levi's thigh. He slowly looked over to you. A few more minutes into the previews and Levi turned to you and touched your face and kissed you. You got mad instantly. "I'm going to get some popcorn." you grumbled and hid your face because you were blushing furiously. "Damn Levi don't do this to me! You stupid ladykiller." you thought to yourself. You knew he was always sleeping around with Eren and Mikasa and practically everyone. But what bothered you the most was his carelessness. The first time you ever met Levi was at a party. You were immediately attracted to his good looks and he was in the mood to hook up, so he did, and he chose you. He pulled you aside when everyone else was in other rooms and kissed you harder than you expected a stranger would. Ever since then, you've held a grudge against him for... stealing your heart. "I hate him. If I wanted to kill him I could. I have enough feelings toward him that i really could!" you thought. You brought the popcorn back and sat down in the seat. "God damnit I didn't even want popcorn! I just needed an excuse to get away from him! I can't keep this kind of stuff up" you thought. But it was alright, because you looked over and saw Levi, avoiding your gaze again. Ha ha ha. Levi you fool. you put the popcorn down and turned to levi and kissed his cheek, then his neck. He closed his eye. Then you kissed his mouth once and reached your hand down and stroked his pants where his erection was. You took levi's hand and put it on your thigh, and you kissed him again. after another minute of kissing and stroking him you turned your attention back to the movie. Levi still had his hand on your thigh and he began running it up and down after a few minutes after you'd stopped kissing him. Damnit. Levi's timing was always so perfect, it angered you so much. Well, I think I could just about give up right now. Levi put his hand inbetween your legs and it felt so perfect. You closed your eyes as he put his hand inside your underwear. You opened your eyes and looked over at him, he was smiling. He kissed you for 20 seconds. I hate you so much, Levi!


End file.
